JE021: Foul Weather Friends
is the 21st episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis While traveling to Azalea Town, Ash and co. encounter many Grass-type Pokémon along the way. They also meet a girl named Mariah, who owns seven Hoppip (including the one she just caught), and an Oddish who has become friends with the Hoppip. Later, a huge storm blows the Hoppip away. Can Ash and friends find all seven of Mariah's Hoppip before they fall into Team Rocket's clutches? Episode Plot As the heroes travel, they encounter many Grass-type Pokémon. They soon encounter a Hoppip, who gets blown by the breeze away, so the heroes follow it. Suddenly, the Hoppip gets captured by a woman, whom Brock flirts with (complimenting her agility), so Misty swiftly grabs his ear. The heroes see that the woman has seven Hoppip and enter her house, learning she is a weather forecaster. She had her Hoppip train to help in her predictions. The heroes see Hoppip being blown away, knowing she can see in which direction the wind blows. Two Hoppip are blown, so she tells them the wind has the strength of two on Hoppip scale. Brock sees she uses them to predict weather, much like fisherman and farmers predict storms. Brock tells her to forget that and focus on the bond between her and himself, so Misty abruptly grabs his ear. They soon see Hoppip blown away, but one lags behind. It goes to fly, but falls down. Misty cleans it up and suddenly, the gang sees it is an Oddish. Mariah explains it wanted to become like a Hoppip, to know how to fly, but it fails to do so. Misty wishes they could help it, but Ash knows they don't know how to. Brock thinks it can flap its leaves, but Misty yells at him, so he keeps quiet. Meowth sees them and tells Jessie and James they can use Hoppip for a delivery service, making them rich. Jessie and James tell him the lack of breeze might stop them, and the boss would kick them off the team if he learned they did not give Hoppip to him. Jessie admits that there is a way to deliver the Hoppip and orders Meowth and James to start the operation. They cut the net and introduce themselves to Mariah. They use the fans to blow the wind, so Mariah prevents Hoppip to be blown away. They use a bigger fan, so everyone catches a Hoppip before blown away. Ash sends Chikorita and Jessie Arbok. Chikorita tackles Arbok and uses Razor Leaf, knocking Arbok onto Jessie and James. Meowth turns the power on, so Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, destroying the fan and blowing Team Rocket away by the explosion. Ash praises Pikachu, though Chikorita tackles Pikachu, so Ash praises her too. Misty notices Oddish was brave to get a Hoppip to protect it. Suddenly, the Hoppip join their leaves, so Mariah is warned, as there is a big storm is on the way. Mariah analyzes the info and warns the heroes there is a tornado coming. Team Rocket are wandering, thinking they need to change the motto. They hear something and turn around, then run away seeing a tornado. Nevertheless, the tornado engulfs them. Per Mariah's advice, the heroes take cover under the desk. The tornado crashes the house, so Hoppip are blown away. Mariah goes to get them, but Brock pulls her down. Oddish is also blown away, though Ash gets Misty before she was also engulfed. The heroes come out, seeing the house destroyed. Ash, Misty and Brock agree to find Mariah's Hoppip, to which Mariah thanks them. They come to the roof wreckage and hear a Oddish. They notice Oddish wants to find its friends, as once it searched for Hoppip after a thunderstorm. Oddish leads them, following the breeze and finding the first Hoppip, who got stuck on a tree. Ash goes to get it, but Brock wants to impress Mariah and climbs the tree. Brock gets it down, while Misty compliments Oddish. They follow a river and spot another Hoppip, stranded on a branch. Oddish goes to get it, but Ash stops it, so Brock gets it. After Hoppip dried off, Oddish searches for more, but Ash knows it will not help much in finding the other five, since it cannot fly. However, they soon see another one flying and go after it. Team Rocket, however, got four Hoppip. Meowth imagines of night deliveries, but James tells him to forget the idea. Jessie imagines to get Hoppip a pinwheel. They see another Hoppip and catch it. The heroes see Team Rocket, so Misty sends Staryu, who tackles the balloon and pierces it, causing it to fall down. The heroes follow it, so James sends Victreebel, Ash Heracross and Jessie Arbok. Staryu joins the fight, but so does Oddish. Jessie and James laugh at Oddish. Victreebel tackles it, so Oddish retaliates with the same attack back. Oddish uses Stun Spore, paralyzing Victreebel and kicking it away, defeating it. Arbok goes to bite it, but Oddish uses Sleep Powder. Meowth goes to scratch it, but gets blasted off with Solarbeam, with Jessie and James. With all Hoppip reunited, the heroes know Oddish can be proud of that battling, even if it cannot fly. They tell it cannot fly, but can use Stun Spore, Sleep Powder and Solarbeam instead. Mariah tells Oddish it will always be special. Oddish jumps onto her chest, and she hugs it. After the house is fixed, Mariah thanks them for assistance, even if Misty pulls Brock's ear after still flirting with her. The heroes wave goodbye and continue the journey. Debuts Character Mariah Pokémon Hoppip Trivia * Viridian City was played in the dub. It was also the theme for Brock in Pokémon Puzzle League. * Meowth mentions "carrier pigeons", a rare reference to a non-Pokémon species, even though we have already seen Pidgeys used in such a role. * The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Gligar. Gallery The heroes follow the Hoppip JE021 2.jpg Misty grabs Brock's ear JE021 3.jpg Mariah feeds Hoppip JE021 4.jpg Oddish goes to fly away JE021 6.jpg Jessie and James are not with Meowth's idea JE021 7.jpg Meowth powers the fan up JE021 8.jpg Pikachu electrocutes the fan JE021 9.jpg Team Rocket encounter a tornado JE021 10.jpg Mariah goes to get Hoppip JE021 11.jpg Hoppip got stuck on the tree JE021 12.jpg Brock gets the second Hoppip JE021 13.jpg Jessie's idea JE021 14.jpg Team Rocket taunt the twerps JE021 15.jpg Victreebel got affected by Stun Spore JE021 16.jpg Arbok sleeps JE021 17.jpg Meowth goes to strike }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hisashi Shiina Category:Episodes directed by Tarō Iwasaki Category:Episodes animated by Katsumi Hashimoto